When connecting joined parts by punch rivets using a riveting tool, a connection element such as a solid punch rivet is introduced into joined part sections for the spot connection thereof. A solid punch rivet is pressed through the components to be connected using a punch, and the punch rivet connection is prepared in cooperation with the die in the joined parts, which are positioned between a blank holder and the die. The punch rivet is used in particular for connecting multiple sheet-metal layers, the joined parts to be connected not previously having been perforated at the later connection point. The so-called slugs which are punched through out of the material of the joined parts by the solid punch rivet during the punch riveting are discharged on the die side.
In the case of solid punch rivet connections, during the punch riveting, material of the joined parts is pressed using an embossing section of the die into external grooves or depressions provided on the solid punch rivet.